A Man Walks Into A Basement
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: After the day with Dr. Cranston, Tony sees what his future might entail, and he doesn't like it.  Can he change his destiny and get everything he wants?  One shot, not related to any series.  Spoilers for "A Man Walks Into A Bar..."


Title: A Man Walks Into A Basement...  
Author: Gibbs Girl Abby  
Author's Notes: One shot. After the day with Dr. Cranston, Tony sees what his future might entail, and he doesn't like it. Can he change his destiny and get everything he wants?  
Warnings: None, really. A few kisses, some minor groping.  
Spoilers: A Man Walks Into A Bar...  
Characters / Pairings: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Rating: (PG, PG-13, R or NC-17) PG-13  
Genre / Category: Drama/Pre-Slash  
Word Count: about 1750  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Additional Author's Note: I loved the episode. Loved Tony's realization, and loved the "what if" moment with the doctor. This is my answer to that.

* * *

A Man Walks Into A Basement…

Tony hurried home, took a quick shower and changed clothes, then grabbed a frozen pizza and six pack, heading back out to his car. His talk with Dr. Cranston had made him see things about himself he'd been avoiding, even running from. But now, after their talk, after seeing what he could become, he knew he had to do something to change his fate. Had to say something. Had to take that final, last step.

He drove on auto pilot across town, parking next to the rusty pick up, smiling at the light from the low window. Using his new key, he opened the door, shoved the pizza in the freezer and the beer in the fridge and wandered down the steps to the basement.

Gibbs put down the wood and sand paper as Tony approached. "You figure it out?" he asked, moving to the work bench and the open bottle of bourbon. He sat up on a stool and sipped from a chipped mug, eyes roaming over his senior field agent. Tony seemed relaxed, but aware. There was a certain look about him that showed he had something on his mind. Gibbs wondered if Tony had finally realized he could ask for what he wanted. What they both wanted.

Tony nodded. "You knew all the time, though, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, she was here for us, or for herself?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Both, I think." His eyes narrowed. "She got to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, like a burr under my skin, irritating me." A quick smile. "Just like Kate used to do." He paused a bit, walking over to the rough sketch of the new boat, running a finger across the paper. "I miss her, you know. She was the sister I never knew I needed." He rubbed absently at his ribs, remembering the many times Kate's elbow connected with them. "No one calls me on shit like Kate did. Ziva…"

"Ziva's not sister material," Gibbs interjected, a quick glance at the fading stain on the concrete floor.

"No, she's not."

"So, it was just Rachel that brought you over here?" Gibbs poured a shot of bourbon into his mug, not bothering to offer Tony any, knowing the younger man didn't care for the strong liquor.

"Her, and the case." Tony turned towards Gibbs, green eyes searching. "The Commander had nothing but the Navy. No family, no friends, no lovers."

"A sad way to live, and die," Gibbs agreed.

Tony nodded. "Talking with Rachel, I realized how much alike he and I are."

This was not the turn of conversation Gibbs had expected. "You have family…"

Tony shrugged. "A part time father, and that's being generous, Gibbs."

"Friends…"

"All my frat brothers are married with kids, not a lot in common anymore."

Gibbs swallowed. "Lovers…"

"I can't even remember the name of the last person I slept with." Tony shook his head. "No, if I lost my job tomorrow, I'd have nothing." The searching green eyes hardened, locking on Gibbs' face and narrowing in determination. "I don't want to end up with a gun taped to my hands, Gibbs," Tony declared.

Gibbs' own eyes narrowed at Tony's words. "So you're going to do something about it." It wasn't a question.

"I'm going to do something about it." Tony agreed as he straightened up and walked over to Gibbs. "Something I probably should have done a long time ago."

"And what's that?" Another sip of bourbon.

"Get a family, friend and lover, naturally," he said, smile widening with mischief as he rounded on Gibbs, coming to a stop close to the other man. He leaned in, sliding between Gibbs' knees, too close but not close enough. The air in the basement seemed to change instantly, the tension between the men an almost physical force.

Reaching a hand out, he snagged Gibbs' mug, turning it to the damp edge where Gibbs' mouth had just been. Gibbs' breath caught as Tony's tongue darted out, pink and slick, licking the mug before taking a sip. Tony choked down the cough the bourbon always caused. "Smooth," Tony said with a wince, voice hoarse.

Gibbs smiled. "_The Great Escape_," he murmured, eyes still on Tony's mouth.

Tony's eyes sparked. "A movie reference, Boss?" he teased. "You do like me, don't you?"

Gibbs took the mug from Tony, turning it back to that one spot and taking a sip. "Maybe I just like Steve McQueen," he suggested.

"Nah, you like me." Again Tony took the mug, but this time placed it on the bench behind Gibbs. He leaned in even closer, resting both hands around the older man, brushing his thighs along Gibbs' own denim clad legs. "Ten years, Boss," Tony whispered, breath ghosting over Gibbs' ear. "Ten years we've been dancing around it, denying it…aren't you tired? Don't you want more?"

Gibbs swallowed, pulling back a bit to look into Tony's eyes. "Taking a big risk here, Tony," he said. "What if you'd read me wrong?"

A flash of smile. "I figured you'd deck me and we'd forget it ever happened," he laughed, before leaning in again, this time feathering his lips over Gibbs' jaw. Not quite touching but oh, so close. "But I'm a good agent, Boss. I see things that are hidden, and this was. In both of us." He pulled back to pin Gibbs with a hot gaze. "But no more hiding. I want you. As my friend. As my family." Tony moved that last step closer, pressing his groin against Gibbs and almost melting at the feel of the other man's hardness. "As my lover."

Gibbs' eyes closed at the feel of Tony. He raised a hand, laying it on the younger man's hip and squeezing slightly. "Be very sure about this, Tony," he warned, flexing his fingers and running them down the firm backside. "Be very, very sure."

Tony's own hands were rising from the bench to Gibbs' body, one cupping the older man's face, the other anchoring in the short silver hair. He rubbed a thumb along Gibbs' cheek, smiling when the blue eyes opened. "Never more sure of anything in my life," he vowed before lowering his head.

The kiss was soft and searching, surprisingly so. Gibbs had always thought their first kiss would be explosive, an outcome of ten years of frustration and flirting and strangled desire. But Tony kept the kiss gentle, a brush of lips on lips, a small press of flesh, moist but not wet, sure but not cocky. The pressure of the mouth on his increased as Gibbs opened his own mouth, giving permission to Tony to enter if he wanted.

Tony did. He felt Gibbs' lips part and dipped his tongue inside, just a bit, just enough to tease and be teased in return. The hand in Gibbs' hair tightened a bit, turning the other man's head a smidge and then, then Tony slanted his mouth over Gibbs', pressing inside with a groan.

Gibbs gave an answering groan at the feel of Tony's searching tongue, pressing deep and dueling with his own. His hand tightened on Tony's hip, pressing the other man closer, slipping off the bench to stand body to body with the other man. Tony shifted back to allow this, his hand slipping from Gibbs' cheek down arm to Gibbs' own hip, pressing just as hard.

Tony broke the kiss with a breath, only to ghost his mouth along Gibbs' chin to his neck, skimming down until he anchored himself along the place where neck met shoulder, pulling at the skin. At that same time, he felt Gibbs hand slip inside the back of his pants, pulling him even closer to Gibbs' erection. "I knew you'd feel like this," he said, his breath hot along Gibbs' skin. "Knew you'd be perfect…"

Gibbs froze a bit at that, pulling his hand out of Tony's pants and pushing the younger man a bit away. "Tony, I'm far from perfect," he insisted.

"Are perfect," he said, shaking his head, trying to kiss Gibbs again.

Gibbs dodged the kiss. "Tony, you all of all people should know…"

"What a bastard you are?" Tony laughed, leaning back to smile indulgently at Gibbs. "Again, Gibbs, ten years. And remember, I'm a pretty good agent. If I didn't know all about you, you should fire me." He leaned down and kissed Gibbs' neck again, nibbling the cords and soaking up the taste of the man. "I know all about you. Your moods, your temper, your failed marriages." Tony's mouth was now on Gibbs' ear, teeth worrying the lobe. "I know it all, but guess what?"

"What?" Gibbs hissed as Tony's teeth snapped just a bit too hard.

"You're still perfect…at least for me." Tony captured Gibbs' mouth again, delving deep with his tongue to silence the other man, groaning as the calloused hand moved once more to his ass. Maybe Tony was right, Gibbs thought. He wasn't perfect, but if Tony wanted him, Gibbs would work to be perfect for him.

They kissed for long moments until Tony raised his head, eyes slanted in question. "What about me?"

Gibbs shook his head a bit to clear it, then regarded his senior field agent-friend-soon to be lover with a smile. "Let's see," he mused. "While you are an exceptional agent," he began, rolling his eyes as Tony beamed. "You play the idiot too much, can be easily distracted, and have an annoying tendency for jokes and pranks."

Tony was so not pleased to hear this. "That all?"

Gibbs shook his head. "You're also extremely loyal, brave beyond belief, and exactly what I need," he finished, loving the slight blush that tinged Tony's cheeks.

"So I'm perfect?"

"I would go that far."

"Hey!" Tony protested before relaxing in Gibbs arms and leaning in, pressing his forehead against the other man's and sighing. "I lied before, you know," he admitted. "When I said I was never more sure of anything in my life." Another sigh. "I've never done this…this deep, Boss. I may screw it up."

"You won't."

"I've never said the words…not really." Tony ducked his head. "Not as me."

Gibbs clucked Tony under the chin, bringing his eyes up. "I have, and when you're ready, I'll be here."

Tony's grip tightened. "So you'll save me from a life of loneliness?"

"If you save me," Gibbs countered, pulling Tony close.

Their hug was devoid of heat. Instead, it was just two people who needed the contact of what was now the most important person in their world. They continued to hold each other for a moment before Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony's ear, speaking softly. "Here's a question," he said. "A man walks into a basement. He finds a boat, a bottle of bourbon, and a bastard." Gibbs pulls back to search Tony's face. "But the man doesn't see that, doesn't see what's right in from of him. What does he see instead?"

Tony's smile was wide and sweet and knowing. "A happy ending," he said simply.


End file.
